1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for feeding electric power from an immobile power supply, which is disposed on a side of a stationary-plate surface facing a moving member on which a power receiving means is mounted, to an electric drive means disposed on a moving-member-side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Horse racing game apparatuses are installed in many game centers. In these game apparatuses, a drive mechanism as shown in FIG. 14 is used for driving a horse model.
In this drive mechanism, a running member 2 that runs on a track plate 1 is disposed on the track plate 1 having a plurality of guide grooves 1a.
The drive mechanism of the running member 2 comprises a drive wheel 4 and sprockets 6 and 6. The drive wheel 4 is rotated by a motor 3 that serves as a drive means through a reduction sear (not shown) so as to move the running member 2 in a forward direction (in which the guide grooves extend). The sprockets 6 and 6 are engaged with the guide grooves 1a on the track plate 1 so as to move the running member 2 in left and right directions.
The drive wheel 4 comprises two divided wheels 4a and 4b. Rubber belts 4c and 4d are disposed on the outer peripheries of the divided wheels 4a and 4b, respectively. The divided wheels 4a and 4b are pivoted by support shafts 7 and 7, respectively. Thus, the divided wheels 4a and 4b are slidable along the respective support shafts 7 and 7.
While the rubber belts 4c of the divided wheel 4a or the rubber belt 4d of the divided wheel 4b is in contact with the track plate 1, when the running member 2 is moved in the left or right direction by the rotations of the sprockets 6 and 6, the divided wheel 4a or 4b is moved in the right or left direction on the support shaft 7. Thus, while the running member 2 is moved forward by the drive wheel 4, it can be moved in the left and right directions by the sprockets 6 and 6. Consequently, the running member 2 can be obliquely moved. An example of this type of apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 2-92383.
Electric power to the motors 3 and 5 is supplied by a battery (not shown) mounted in the running member 2. Electric power to the running member 2 at a start position is supplied by a power supply disposed on a stationary side.
The electric power is supplied to the battery through a brush and a power feeder terminal disposed on a stationary side. The brush is disposed on the running member 2. The stationary-side power feeder terminal is disposed in the start position of the horse model. In other words, while the horse model is stopped in the start position along with the running member 2, the electric power from the stationary-side power supply is supplied to the battery through the power feeder terminal and the brush by bringing the brush into contact with the power feeder terminal.
However, since this power feeding system uses the brush, the brush and the contact portion of the stationary-side power feeder terminal will be oxidized over extended operation. Thus, problems may occur in the supply of electric power to the battery.